Heretofore, soft or resilient mounting systems have been employed to isolate radiators on vehicles, or where sleeves and rods have been used, they have generally been attached to radiators by welding one or both sleeves to diagonally opposite side channel gusset plates and threadedly securing a cross rod therebetween. As such, each sleeve must be welded to a gusset plate at a precise angle in order for the tie rod to be aligned properly with a similar sleeve welded to a gusset plate at the diagonally opposite corner. This requires the use of welding fixtures and prevents a gusset plate welded for a particular size radiator from being used with a different size radiator.